Unholy Matrimony
by Nadine25
Summary: Marriage is a blessed union, bringing together two kindred spirits by way of an unbreakable bond... Or something like that... In which Sakura proposes, Itachi agrees, and chaos ensues. ItaSaku, SasuIno, NaruHina, and Shisui.


Sakura grimaced, before trying to blink the image in front of her away.

She blinked,

And blinked,

And then blinked some more.

Nope, the image was still there, still staring her rather boldly in the eyes.

*Damn it.* The girl growled mentally, as she turned away from the mirror. *Damn it all.* She stressed, hiking her overflowing skirt up in a rather un-ladylike manner and stomping towards the bed before plopping down on it with a dull thud.

She glared forwards at nothing in particular.

What has she ever done to deserve this?

Sakura has always worked her butt off. This was her strategy in life, and the only game plan she ever had: 'Work, work and work some more.'

She had to work hard, because it seemed like this was the only thing she had going for her. She wasn't rich, she wasn't as beautiful as the other girls, she didn't have the magnetic personality and overbearing charisma that draws people in, she didn't come from an influential family, she didn't have ample supplies of Chakra and she wasn't particularly great at anything.

For all Sakura knew, if she had any hopes of making anything out of herself and proving that she was worthy of being a Kunoichi, she had to work for it. She had to put in amounts of effort that no one else is willing to and she had to be dedicated enough to overcome all possible altercations.

And in what seemed to everyone else like no time and to her like an eternity, Sakura had made herself into one of the top medics and most sought-after Kunoichi in town.

Her teammates were very supportive and her sensei had her back, that is of course, when he didn't have his nose buried in one porn novel or another.

All in all, the girl has masterfully managed to grow out of her dependency phase, and become someone who everyone respects and some even look up to.

She worked hard for it too, which is why, when she eventually started reaping the fruits of her hard work, she was more than ready to savor.

Little did she know that success came at a price, and a hefty one at that.

"We're waiting…." Came the impatient exclamation of her best friend, currently stationed behind the closed door and obviously not thrilled with the fact that Sakura has chosen to kick her alongside everyone else out after they so diligently helped her get ready.

Sakura glared at the door.

What has she ever done to deserve this? Who has she hurt to be punished in such a merciless manner?

She sighed.

Punching everyone in the faces and making her grand escape won't work, simply because this was her choice.

But just because she thought this was the right thing to do, didn't mean she had to like it. She sure as hell wasn't about to like it.

"Forehead….."

"Coming." She growled, flinging the door open and bursting out, causing all the elegantly dressed women to flinch before scowling at her less than demure actions.

"Here you are, dear." The most elegant of the women said, flinging her arms around her and drawing her in for a hug.

Sakura relaxed in the embrace.

"You look wonderful." Mikoto said, as she released the girl. "My son sure is lucky." She cooed.

A few of the Uchiha women around scoffed at that one, while Sakura's friends nodded in approval.

"Shall we go dear; we don't wanna keep the groom waiting." Mikoto said in a fond tone that reflected clearly just how much she's been looking forward to speaking those words.

Sakura willed her face into a smile.

Yes, this was her choice, it was what she had to do, for her best-friends, for her country and for those she cared for. She had been the one to ask for it too, it was her who had sought him out and asked him for this. It was the single most mortifying moment of her life and given how her life has been so far, that's saying a lot. Sakura had shifted uncomfortably under his calm gaze, feeling about ready to bolt, but before she could contemplate her escape plan any further he surprised her by uttering a simple, "Yes". She gawked and gawked after that, garnering an impassive, "Is that all, Sakura?"…. *That bastard.*, it was as if he didn't just agree to marry her.

*Damn it.* The girl reiterated, as the memory made her even angrier than she was before. Damn her sense of morality.

Reluctantly she started forwards followed by her bridesmaids. Sakura made a conscious effort not to stop when she walked out of the narrow corridor, only to be flanked by both Naruto and Sasuke.

She didn't look any of them in the eyes. What end would that serve? She had already made her mind, and they tried to talk her out of it by all means. But she wasn't going to budge. And judging by how they silently tailed her into the hallway, Sakura knew that they finally realized how futile it was to try to reason or even force her out of this one.

They walked soundlessly through the garden and came to a stop just outside of everyone's line of sight.

The music picked up and the Bridesmaids, clad in their stunning blue gowns, started marching elegantly to the music. Soon, Sasuke joined Ino and Naruto enthusiastically paired with a blushing Hinata.

It won't be long now.

She watched as her sensei approached, "Sakura." Kakashi said, his tone giving away a lot.

Sakura looked up at him and gave him a small smile meant to comfort. "I am fine." She stressed calmly.

His exposed eye showed just how dubious he found her statement.

Her hand was in his a second later, and he gave her an encouraging squeeze before he positioned it so that she was holding onto his arm. Absently she noted that this was the first time she has ever seen him in a suit.

The music got more dramatic as the band launched into a very familiar tune. It was her who picked that tune, because somehow, this moment seemed to need to be highlighted dramatically, and not be accompanied by the customary soft intonations of a harp.

Sakura marched on; head held high, white dress fluttering around her, as the midafternoon breeze picked up at just the right moment when everyone caught sight of her.

Some people were awed by the sheer beauty of the bride, their oohs and ahs were accompanied by adoring glances. Other people however, chose to glare, as glaring was a more apt way of showing distaste.

Sakura soldiered through, but when Kakashi stopped at the end of the altar, she felt her heart drop. Her courage and self-righteousness abandoned her and she wanted nothing more than to grab hold of her sensei's arm and ask him to take her back.

He would have done it too, had she asked.

But she didn't.

Instead, she looked her groom straight in the eyes.

"Take good care of her, Itachi-san." The silver haired man said, and it sounded more a threat than an advice.

Itachi was unmoved though, eyes reserved only for Sakura.

"Sakura," He said simply, and without a moment of hesitation she placed her hand in his, her gaze challenging.

"I'm ready." She said, squaring her shoulders.

The groom smirked.

"I doubt it." He muttered, a whisper meant only for her ears, and before she could react he motioned for the minister to proceed, and the chance for talking had long since passed.

* * *

**Confused? Well, you should be. I didn't exactly paint a picture with my words up there. But I hope to :D **

**So, yup, they're married, they don't particularly wanna be, and it probably will suck for both of them. Well, for Sakura. **

**If you liked it, Please Review.**

**And for those of you who have read my previous ItaSaku stories I have a very important question; should I or should I not include inner Sakura in this story? That is the question.**

**Thanks for reading….**

**To be continued… **


End file.
